<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your dreams by M0stlyVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030730">in your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid'>M0stlyVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, M/M, Off-screen Pre-Negotiated Kink, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Total Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the october 15 prompt for kinktober 2020 is—<i>consensual public humiliation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stumbles as he exits the Floo into his sitting room, coughing a bit and making sure to Vanish any ash before it settles onto the floor. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs gustily, exhausted and relieved to be back.</p><p>Draco looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow, pushing his thin wire glasses up his nose. “And how was your day, Harry?” he asks, tilting his head.</p><p>Harry considers the question for a moment.</p><p>If he answers “Good,” they’ll go into the kitchen together, and Draco will be more of a hindrance than a help while they cook dinner; or maybe they’ll go out to eat somewhere. They’ll chat casually about their respective days—Harry complaining about the Ministry and the new levels of bureaucratic incompetence he’s discovered (and there seems to be no bottom to it, as he’s discovering in his still-new role as Head of the DMLE), Draco updating Harry on whatever international gossip his Potions consultancy has provided him. They’ll clean up, or go home, and have a drink in front of the fire, and then they’ll go to bed; maybe they’ll have sex, maybe they won’t. A calming evening with his husband, just the ticket to relax after a stressful day at work.</p><p>If he answers “Fine,” though…</p><p>Draco’s gaze gives nothing away, it never does; this is Harry’s decision to make, and Draco never pushes, never asks, no matter what he himself might want. Harry knows Draco gets just as much out of it as he does, but that ultimately, the power to choose how their evenings go is in Harry’s hands.</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath. “It was fine,” he says, dropping his head and clasping his hands behind his back. He knows better than to look Draco in the eye now.</p><p>“Alright,” Draco says, and there’s the soft sound of the book closing before he rises from the couch and paces to where Harry is standing. “So. What did you fuck up <i>this</i> time, Potter?” His voice has changed; it’s sharp, snotty, as rude as he ever was back in school. “Merlin knows how long they’ll let you keep this promotion; if you keep performing so poorly, they’ll eventually see past the <i>Saviour</i> bullshit and send you down to the mail rooms, where you belong.”</p><p>Harry’s cock stirs, and he feels the tension start to leach from his shoulders. He doesn’t speak; he hasn’t been given permission.</p><p>Draco sighs. “Very well. You’re home late, too; it’s already half-seven, and you know I prefer to eat at six. You’d best make yourself ready, and <i>do not</i> disappoint me with dinner tonight; you’ve already messed up enough of my plans for the evening. Well? What are you waiting for?” His tone rises.</p><p>Harry takes the permission he’s been given. “Yes, Mr Malfoy. How do you prefer me this evening?”</p><p>Draco grabs at his chin and wrenches his gaze up. His grey eyes are sharp and his mouth is twisted nastily. “Nothing at all, I think. No apron, either; hopefully you’ve learned to handle food <i>properly</i> by now, as I won’t be healing any burns you give yourself. Give me your wand when you come back downstairs, and I better not have to pick up after you in the bedroom.”</p><p>Harry drops his eyes again, then fumbles his wand out of the holster on his forearm, holding it out. “Will you take it now, please?”</p><p>Draco sighs and snatches it. “Fine, if you think you can’t be trusted. Now go.’</p><p>Harry rushes up the stairs, and even though he’s out of breath by the time he reaches their bedroom, his mind is stilling, and his lungs feel free for the first time all day. It can be so hard to keep his patient, professional face on all day, especially when the sub-departments are fighting over funding. The newest Head Auror is throwing his weight around, and it takes Harry firmly telling him off in private to get him to back down.</p><p>If only he knew what happens when Harry goes home.</p><p>He places his shoes in the wardrobe, taking care to set his shoes in the military-precise arrangement Draco insists on. His clothes get carefully separated by colour and sorted for washing, and he casts an eye over the rest of the room to make sure nothing else needs tidying.</p><p>“<i>Where</i> is my drink, Potter?” Draco’s voice drifts up the steps. “Honestly, can’t you remember <i>anything</i> on your own? What exactly are you contributing to this relationship?”</p><p>Harry closes his eyes briefly and breathes, willing his cock to at least stay half-hard, then heads back down to get Draco his gin and tonic before he begins dinner. As he descends the stairs, he feels Draco’s magic wash over him—a protective spell, to keep him from getting splattered with hot grease or otherwise hurt while he cooks. He smiles to himself, internally reciting the gin-tonic-lime-ice ratio Draco prefers as he makes his way to the bar.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione thinks it’s cute, when Draco orders for Harry at restaurants and fusses over his food. Ron hates it, but then, he still hasn’t warmed up to <i>anything</i> about Harry and Draco being together, even though they’ve been married for almost a year now, so Harry doesn’t take his opinion into account.</p><p>“It’s just so sweet, how well he knows you,” Hermione coos when they’re out together, after Draco’s placed their orders and recited out the lists of modifications for Harry’s dish. </p><p>Draco <i>does</i> know Harry. But he <i>also</i> knows how little exercise Harry gets these days, now that he’s a department head—he doesn’t take field assignments any longer, and therefore can’t eat like he did in his twenties. Draco has made it very clear that he will not accept a lover in anything but peak physical condition, and that Harry isn’t to be trusted to make nutritionally sound decisions for himself—therefore, Draco orders for them both.</p><p>Harry’s only allowed dessert once a week, now. It makes it taste better.</p><p>It’s easier to just let Hermione think what she does, though. He doesn’t think he could ever explain that he <i>needs</i> Draco to tell him when he’s messing up, and that even if it’s infantilizing to be ordered for in public, it makes him feel— Well. It makes him feel <i>a lot</i> of things, but primarily, safe. Cared for.</p><p>If only she knew, though.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry’s favorite, and also most-hated, days are when Draco hosts out-of-town business associates. He always schedules them for weekends so Harry can attend, and his mornings start early.</p><p>Harry makes breakfast, arranges Draco’s paperwork, and lays out his outfit for the day after inspecting it for wrinkles. He’s generally allowed his wand until Draco wakes, handing it over along with the tea tray he brings Draco in bed. </p><p>Draco will eat, and drink his tea while he reads the paper, and Harry will sit on the floor and wait. Sometimes, he’s directed to put together lunch, or to call ahead to the office to make sure everything’s set for the meeting. Sometimes, Draco has Harry crouch over his lap and take his cock into his mouth; he has to bring Draco to orgasm before he’s done with the paper, or he’ll be sent to stand in the corner and balance a ball between his forehead and the wall.</p><p>Draco Glamours Harry’s eyes blue for these events, and adds brown highlights to his hair, but he won’t cover the scar; he says that if Harry’s careless enough to let it show from under his fringe, it’s his own fault if Draco’s guests figure out who he is, and Harry <i>really</i> doesn’t want that.</p><p>There’s a difference between people seeing what Draco makes him do, and people seeing what Draco makes <i>him</i> do. With Harry’s level of fame and his position within the Ministry, the latter would have international repercussions that he has no desire to instigate. Sometimes he thinks Draco wouldn’t mind, just for the laugh of it all, but he’d never betray Harry that way, would never actually put him in a position where his professional life or his ability to exist in society without ridicule would be threatened.</p><p>Harry is responsible for greeting guests as they arrive, for taking their coats and leading them into whatever room in Draco’s vast office building they’re using. He serves them refreshments while they wait. He isn’t allowed to speak beyond “Welcome to Malfoy Industries”.</p><p>During the meeting, Harry stands silently behind Draco’s chair, as still as he can, and lets Draco’s drawling voice wash over him as he reviews earnings reports, or assigns out projects, or discusses new ventures—he never pays attention to the details, just listens passively, his mind, for once, blank and quiet.</p><p>Draco will snap at him to get his attention, sending him scurrying for copies of reports, or more refreshments, or any number of errands. He calls him <i>you, there</i> and once the command is given he completely ignores Harry unless he’s done something wrong; then, Draco dresses him down in front of whoever is present. He’s lost none of his talent for insults over the years, even though he only directs them at Harry these days, in very specific scenarios, and Harry generally finds himself mostly hard and blinking back tears at the end of one of Draco’s tirades.</p><p>Once, Draco made him crouch down to tie up his boots, then carried on with the meeting like it was nothing. When Harry had finished, Draco had glanced down, informed him the laces were not even, and furthermore there was a scuff along the toebox, and Harry had better take care of both. His eyes had remained on Harry’s face for a moment, hot with want as Harry bent over further to lick the leather back to a perfect shine, but other than that he had no outward reaction. Harry spent the rest of that meeting at Draco’s feet, his head resting on Draco’s thigh, staring at nothing, heart racing.</p><p>Harry knows that many of Draco’s <i>guests</i> are involved in less-than-legal proceedings; they’re already impressed enough that Draco continues to operate his businesses unobstructed despite (because of?) who he’s married to, but these little displays of dominance over who they perceive to be a random staffer only reinforce his position as top dog.</p><p>If only these people knew who Harry <i>really</i> was.</p><p>After the meetings, when everyone’s gone, if Draco’s pleased with Harry’s behaviour, he’ll let Harry suck him off under the table while he reviews the day’s notes, instructing him in a bored voice when to speed up, slow down, put a finger up his arse, hold still so he can fuck Harry’s face until he comes. If he’s <i>really</i> pleased, Harry will be allowed to come before they get back home. If Draco’s found something to be unhappy about, Harry has to strip and bend over the table, in full view of anyone who walks past through the glass walls, and accept however many strikes Draco sees fit to give him. Draco doesn’t normally stop until Harry’s crying and babbling apologies.</p><p>At home, Draco always asks Harry to run them a bath, and once Harry’s tidied the house and put their clothes away for washing, Draco pulls him into the tub, and whispers praise in his ear, and washes his hair, and strokes him until he comes. Sometimes they have sex in the bed, too, sometimes not; it depends on if Draco wants to.</p><p>Harry sometimes slurs something out about wanting Draco to let him stay under the meeting table always, with Draco’s cock in his mouth for whenever Draco wants to get off. Draco always chuckles at that, kissing his cheek and praising his <i>initiative,</i> but he would never take Harry up on it, and Harry’s grateful; some things are too private to be shared.</p>
<hr/><p>Nobody was surprised when Harry was promoted to Head of the DMLE at his young age; it had been a foregone conclusion for years. More people <i>were</i> surprised at how easily Harry adapted to the role.</p><p>Harry’s never been known for his public speaking abilities, but suddenly, he’s able to give speeches and presentations without a single stutter or gaffe. He gladhands at events with the best of them, deftly mingling with anyone and everyone without a single iota of outward discomfort. He laughs easily, smiles sincerely, and manages to bring together the often-bickering Department heads with kindness and tact.</p><p>Some people think it’s because he’s finally accepted his role in the public eye. Others, Hermione included, think it’s because of his marriage to Draco Malfoy, who’s a constant presence at Ministry events, a silent support at Harry’s elbow; his long experience at social events and practiced ability to charm anyone finally rubbing off.</p><p>Harry smiles and blushes and accepts the compliments, storing them away to report back to Draco later, to have them either validated with praise or shot down with sneers depending on what Harry needs.</p><p>If only they knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the tumblr post for this fic is <a href="https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com/post/632074613722054656/kinktober-day-15-in-your-dreams">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>